The Married Life of Buddy and Sally
by MildredHelper
Summary: Just a little story about Buddy and Sally and their life together.


**A/N: Okay this is for Michaela because I love her 3. This is a quick little story that came to me. I didn't edit/ proofread so please ignore any mistakes. Thank you!**

"Mrs. Sorrell?"

Sally looked up from her magazine and smoothed a wrinkle out of her slacks. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a pale pink ribbon. Her signature black bow kept everything in place, and a gorgeous wedding ring adorned her left ring finger along with its equally enviable engagement ring. She raised her hand timidly and set the magazine back on the table with the rest of the reading material in the doctor's office.

It wasn't like her to be anything other than joking and loud, but the reason she was at the doctor's office was certainly not a laughing matter. Even _she_ couldn't seem to crack a joke about it.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily. Just try to relax."

Sally only half heard what the nurse said, utterly lost in her thoughts.

It vaguely registered that the woman left the room. She fidgeted with her rings and tapped her feet against the platform beneath her.

She tried to keep her mind occupied, but it was hard to think about anything other than her immediate problem as she looked at the walls. Posters depicting how to care for infants adorned the walls as well as instructions for eating properly and resting during pregnancy.

Her fear was that she would never get to say that she was expecting a baby. The whole process was seemingly magical to her, and she didn't want to have to go through life without experiencing it.

Sure, she was no spring chicken, but she liked to think that she still had some good years left in her.

If only they hadn't been so stubborn. It was three years since Pickles left Buddy to be with Floyd B. Bariscale after he had left prison before the two even considered getting together. However, after one date, neither one could deny their feelings. Both were afraid of losing the friendship they had formed over the years. Instead of losing their friendship, they only added onto it by gaining a lover and spouse.

Now here she was two years later, desperate to conceive and afraid that she wouldn't be able to.

Meanwhile, Buddy was busy cleaning out the spare room. Somehow he felt that if he made room for a child, one would come. He knew that there was something seriously screwy with his logic, but he was willing to try anything. He heaved a box into the living room, and the lid busted open. Out flew a flier for Herbie's Hiawatha Lodge.

"Good times," he smiled to himself as he looked down at the flier.

After he resealed the box lid, he sat down on the couch and waited for Sally.

She had insisted on going to the appointment alone.

As Sally drove herself home, she tried to think of some kind of a joke. "Well, the rabbit definitely didn't die. No. That won't work," she shook her head. The more she thought about what the doctor had told her, the more she wanted to cry. Eventually, the tears streamed down her face. As she pulled into the driveway, she rubbed at her eyes and opened her compact. Her face was a mess. "Oh well. I guess he'll know it's bad news without any of my jokes." Talking to herself was becoming a habit.

Neither of them were good with the emotional stuff. Both used humor and sarcasm as their defense mechanisms so it was difficult for them to say how they really felt yet both were very emotional people.

They ended up going off to separate rooms to process the information after she told him. Several hours later, they reconvened in the empty room that was supposed to be a nursery.

"I guess I waited too long," she said sadly.

"It's okay, Sal. It's not your fault and...we'll adopt," Buddy assured her. He had been thinking of alternatives since the news had left her lips.

"You mean it?" Sally swallowed thickly.

"What do you mean, do I mean it? Of course I mean it," he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"O-okay," she tried to keep it together.

It took months and months of preparation to get their home ready for a child. As much as Sally wanted to adopt a baby, she didn't think it would be right. Everyone wanted a baby. It seemed as though hardly anyone was willing to take in an older child. She had been eleven when her parents passed away, and her Aunt Agnes had been her savior. She wanted to have that kind of impact on someone.

When it came down to it, they decided on a girl if possible and preferably one who had recently lost her parents.

"We finally jumped through all of their little hoops. You think that they would call us," Sally was a nervous wreck, and Buddy had to put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing.

When the phone rang, Sally lunged for it. "Sorrell residence."

By the end of the day, they were the proud new parents of a six-year-old girl. It was love at first sight, and no one would ever question whether Mary was their daughter or not.

That same month, Sally started to feel a little strange. At first, she thought it was the flu. The fatigue and nausea carried on for days before she broke down and went to her doctor. The same man who told her that she would never bear children told her that she was pregnant with her first and only biological child. Even he, a man of science, had to admit that it was a miracle. There just was no scientific way to explain how it had happened, but it did.

Everyone was concerned that something would go wrong. Little Mary would sit by her mother's side as she rested and tell her that she couldn't lose her or her baby sibling. It was very disheartening to Sally, but she tried to keep having faith. And faith was what it took. Forty weeks to the day and seventeen hours of labor later, Maurice Roger Sorrell was born.

Though both Buddy and Sally had had to wait for what they wanted: namely, each other and the children, it was well worth it. After all, if they had conceived immediately, Mary never would have entered their lives. The little family was one of the happiest in history. In fact, Mary and Maurice are still living and have children and grandchildren of their own. Though they miss their parents greatly, they will never forget the lessons they taught them about the powers of love and patience.


End file.
